1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a profile creation method, a profile creation apparatus, and a medium recording a profile creation program for creating a profile which defines correspondence between a first color space range represented by a device-dependent component coordinate and a second color space range represented by a device-independent component coordinate corresponding to the first color space range.
2. Description of Related Art
There are known such type of apparatuses that determine polynomial coefficients by the multiple linear regression analysis for extrapolation, optimize 3*3 matrices for extrapolation, and create an input chart for the ease of extrapolation. A similar apparatus is known as disclosed in JP-A No. 27272/2002, for example.
The above-mentioned conventional apparatuses cause too large a failure in extrapolated portions due to the multiple linear regression analysis or the 3*3 matrix optimization. Though input charts for easy extrapolation are available, the extrapolation may be forced to use a patch chart that becomes cylindrical in the saturation value space, for example. Charts are limited to such format. In addition, it is very difficult to create an accurate input chart that forms a cylindrical saturation value space.